


Another Hospital Visit

by Pixiedreamer21



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiedreamer21/pseuds/Pixiedreamer21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the 2nd Final Act, Stavo gets injured and Noah pays him a visit. NOSTAVO one shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Hospital Visit

**Author's Note:**

> scream season 2 finale didn't happen yet but this is how I think it's going to go so if you like Keiran...sorry not sorry

Disclaimer: I do not own Scream, the movies or the TV show and I don't own any of the characters because if I did.... hehe I'd have a lot of fun

Summery: Stavo gets injured during the second Final Battle, and gets a visitor. Nostavo, if you don't like, please don't read. One Shot.

XOXOX

Stavo fiddles with his hospital bracelet in frustration. He can't believe the doctor is making him stay overnight just for a concussion! He didn't even get stabbed for crying out loud! It sucked but he's just glad it's all over.

It came as quite a shock for most to find out the killer was Keiran. Turned out, Keiran was the step son of Troy James. When Brandon got beat up all those years ago by Emma's dad; Troy went crazy on a killing spree wearing his brother's post op mask; so angry at the people that hurt his brother. When Maggie lured Brandon at the docks and he got shot; Troy was determined to get pay back.

When he married Keiran's mom, he trained him on how to blend in an manipulate all around him. Keiran had no idea about Piper though; Troy must have found her early in her life and told her all about her father and how he was wrongfully murdered. He had no idea that Brandon was actually alive this whole time and it was Maggie and his own father that kept that secret. Of course all this came out in typical village monologue fashion; right before he tried to kill them all.

In the end though, Emma and Brandon were able to stop Keiran and get him put behind bars. It was finally over. 

In Stavo's opinion, this whole thing was a mind fuck. Too many secrets and lies that went on for far too long. He felt bad for everyone; especially Emma who was lied to and sleeping with a killer for over a year. Keiran was making everyone think she was crazy, including herself. He was sick and everyone was glad he was in jail.

All of a sudden, he hears a knock on the door. He looks up and is shocked to see Noah at the door, looking at him embarrassed. 

He was struck frozen. He was definitely not expecting Noah of all people to come visit him. His dad stopped by for a couple minutes but other than that, no one bothered to see how he was. Brooke and him were over so she wasn't going to visit him. She told him she needed to deal with Jake's death and Audrey's betrayal alone before she could really move on. He took it well; he knew she was using him to keep her mind off her boyfriend's death. In his own way he was using her too; he liked her but he didn't want her like he wanted someone else.

Like he wanted Noah.

He was the reason he had the concussion in the first place; Noah pushed him out of the way before Keiran could stab him. He saved his life; as if there wasn't enough reasons for him to be crazy about him.

“Hey there.” Noah says in a forces cheerfulness. This whole thing has been so hard on Noah and Stavo wanted nothing more than to make sure he was okay and have time to heal. The guy lost his only two girlfriends and an innocence he can never get back.

Stavo gave a weak grin back and Noah took that as a sign that he could come in. He had something behind his back but he didn't have the bravery to ask him what it was. He was just so happy Noah came to see him.

Noah...for someone he hasn't spoken too much, the goofy guy was such an inspiration to him. The moment he heard The Morgue, he was drawn to Noah like a moth to a flame. Noah was someone he knew he could be real with. He knew that he would understand him; the only problem was he was too afraid to talk to him about himself. Stavo was too used to being rejected and it would kill him if Noah rejected him too.

He was creepy. Romantic but creepy. It sucked but...he should be used to it by now. People never saw him for him.

“Now, don't be mad...but I can't draw for my life.” Noah started to say and broke out in a grin before revealing a bouquet of Gladiolus flowers in different colors. Noah looked it up and those kinds of flowers represented Strength of Character. To Noah, that description seemed to fit Stavo very well.

Stavo looked at him in shock. It was like a dream come true. Not only was Noah visiting him at his own free will but he brought him something. It was so sweet of him.

“Wow...thanks. No one's ever given me flowers before.” Stavo admitted shyly, his cheeks getting a little red tint to them, making Noah happy.

“Well...I heard you had a boo boo and needed to be cheered up.” Noah teased, knowing he must be bored out of his mind being stuck in the hospital for just a concussion. He didn't even have his tablet; why wouldn't his dad bring it to him?

As Noah looked around though, he noticed that his room was very...bare. No balloons, no “Get Well” cards, no “Thanks for helping unmask a murderer” cards either. He was surprised that it looked like no one besides him would visit Stavo.

Stavo wanted to swoon at Noah's obvious teasing but he just gave him a fake glare. 

“Empathy's tough for you huh?” Stavo jokes repeating his words to him when he was in the hospital and Noah laughs.

It seemed like forever ago when their positions were reversed and it was Stavo that helped Noah realize giving up his podcast was not what he should be doing. It would not help him grieve and it definitely wouldn't be what Zoe would have wanted. The Morgue was his; his way of dealing with the harsh reality of life. Death is one per person, no one got out alive; Stavo helped him remember that.

“You know...I never got to thank you for your help when I was in the hospital. Your real talk and especially your comic of me...it was amazing. If it wasn't for you, I would have given up something I really love for all the wrong reasons.” Noah tells him shyly as he scratched the back of his head in nervousness. 

Stavo's heart swelled. He made a difference in Noah's life. Even if nothing else ever happens with them...he has that.

“Well you did save my life last night, so I guess it makes us even.” Stavo smiles.

Noah smiles back as he plops down on the visitor's chair and opens his back back and takes out his lap top. He wasn't planning on staying, but after talking to Stavo and seeing how alone he was, he wasn't ready to leave. Audrey was probably busy with Emma anyway.

“Now I don't know what you like, other than horror obviously, but if you don't mind, I'd rather watch a comedy or a drama.” Noah looks up at him and waits for him to say what kind of movie he should put in.

“You know you don't have to stay with me. If you want to go and you know, spend time with your friends.” While he wanted nothing more than to spend time with him, Stavo didn't want him to think he had to stay out of pity or obligation.

Noah looks at him dead in the eyes as he puts his backpack and laptop on the side. He walks up to the side of Stavo's bed, his face getting inches away from him.

“You are my friend. I'm exactly where I want to be right now.” He tells him seriously and Stavo can only nod. He needed Stavo to know he wasn't a burden to him; he was important in his life.

Noah coughs a little embarrassed, just realizing how close their faces were to each other and moves away.

“So how about it? Hangover? Shawshank? Iron Man?” Noah mutters, not able to look at him in the eyes again. Why did he get so close? Why did he want to get even closer? Stavo was just his friend and he needed someone right now. Now was not the time to get confused on how he sees the Latino boy. Even if he was an unfairly good looking 17 year old.

“Well if you're sure you want to stay, how about Shawshank Redemption?” he answers and Noah nods his head enthusiastically.

“Great, I love this movie! It's in my top five.” Noah says happily as he puts the Blue Ray disk into his laptop.

“Mine too.” He whispers. Wow they really did have a lot in common. It only made him want Noah that much more.

“One condition though.” Stavo interrupts making Noah finally look him in the eyes.

Stavo moves towards the right side of his bed and makes room for someone to sit; for Noah to sit next to him.

“Humor me please. I know for a fact those chairs suck. Why do you think I ran out of here so fast when I came to see you?” He jokes and Noah cracks a smile before gulping down a little nervously.

He was just sitting down next to him...it was no big deal right? It's not like Stavo liked him. He can feel his dark brown eyes on him though as he places his laptop on his lap and gently sits next to him. Their bodies were so close that neither boy could breathe without the other feeling their movement.

It felt so intimate; unlike anything he ever felt before. He looks over at Stavo and sees that he was still looking at him this whole time. He looked grateful that he decided to stay with him and it only warmed his heart to know he had a good impact on someone's life. Stavo was a lot like him. Misunderstood yet a heart of gold.

Maybe Stavo did like him. He means, it was like he could feel Gustavo's piercing gaze on him whenever they were in the same room together. The cool guy “I like you” nods, the lip licking, even when he grabbed his foot in the hospital; it was very friendly. Even when he was with Brooke, it was like he could feel Stavo looking for him in a crowd. Did that make him sound cocky? Pun obviously not intended. Maybe he was just over thinking this. His nerd brain seemed to go off on it's own most of the time. There's no way Stavo liked him.

However, Stavo moves his arm and puts it around his so they each had a little more room, but were still side by side. With Stavo's arm completely around his shoulders.

“You don't mind right?” Stavo asks innocently and Noah could only shake his head as the movie started to play.

And if Stavo did like him like that... well the boy definitely had more game than he has.

THE END


End file.
